


The Old In-N-Out

by MadameMare



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humor, The Librarians fan event, at least I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMare/pseuds/MadameMare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel overhears something he wishes he hadn’t. And Eve and Flynn just want to grab dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old In-N-Out

**Author's Note:**

> First Evlynn fic. Written entirely at work, at like 3AM. Hope it doesn't suck too badly, and they aren't OOC too much.

  
  
XXXX  
  
  
“Hey Flynn?” Ezekiel knocked on Flynn’s office door.  
  
“Yes?” Flynn’s voice replied.  
  
Ezekiel’s hand went to the doorknob but stopped suddenly when he heard another voice.  
  
“Yes,” a voice all but purred, “right there.”  
  
Ezekiel’s eyes widened in shock. _Was that Colonel Baird?_  
  
“A little harder, just, ah, yeah,” Eve’s voice moaned.  
  
Ezekiel almost tripped over himself as he quickly backed away from the door and slunk back downstairs to where Stone and Cassandra were waiting.  
  
“What did he say?” Stone looked up from the book he was researching.  
  
“Didn’t stick around long enough to hear,” he mumbled, picking up a book and thumbing through it aimlessly.  
  
“What?” Cassandra asked, looking away from her laptop.  
  
Stone put his book down to focus on Ezekiel, “Did you ask him about the statue?”  
  
“He was a little preoccupied.”  
  
“Well, yeah, it’s Flynn. He is always a little preoccupied,” Stone sighed. “I’ll go ask him.”  
  
“I wouldn't do that if I were you!”  
  
“Man, what is wrong with you?” Stone shrugged off Ezekiel’s hand where it had landed on his shoulder.  
  
“Flynn is a little _preoccupied_ …”  
  
Stone just stared at him blankly.  
  
Ezekiel took a deep breath, “A little preoccupied with Colonel Baird. If you know what I mean.”  
  
He would have found Cassandra’s expression comical were he not very actively trying to forget what he had heard upstairs, when Stone barked out a laugh.  
  
“I know what I heard!” he defended himself. “Believe me, I wish I hadn’t.”  
  
“Flynn? And Baird?” Cassandra squeaked.  
  
“Yes. Flynn. And Colonel Baird. Bow-chick-a-wow-wow. Doin’ the do. Frick-fracking. Maybe a little gropin’ for trout in a peculiar river. A little horizontal refreshment if you will. Putting the wand in the chamber of secrets. Flynn is Slytherin her Hufflepuff. Doin' the no pants dance.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Stone held up his hand to cut him off. “You’re sure?”  
  
“I wish I wasn’t,” he muttered, lightly banging his head against the table while Cassandra tried to rub his back.  
  
“How sure are you?”  
  
“Bloody hell mate! Like on a scale of one to ten?”  
  
“Like on a scale of one to fifty dollars?”  
  
“You are not seriously making a bet right now!” Cassandra jumped in.  
  
“You’re on!” Ezekiel shook Stone’s hand, never one to turn down free money.  
  
Cassandra shook her head as the guys began to bicker about the specifics of their bet, “I want no part of this what-so-ever.”  
  
  
XXXX  
  
  
Eve shifted her weight and Flynn lifted his hips as she rolled over onto her back before settling lightly back over her. He tried to ignore the slight flush on her chest where the top of her shirt was undone, and the way her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.  
  
“Hi,” he said, brushing some hair back from her face.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Shoulder feel better?”  
  
Eve rotated her shoulder with only a slight wince. “Much better than it did,” she offered.  
  
“I could, I mean, if you want, I could maybe massage it again. After dinner? I have a really great ointment that will help with the stiffness too.”  
  
Eve smiled up at him. The fact that she could still make him so flustered sometimes made her heart flutter, “I’d like that.”  
  
“Okay,” he smiled down at her.  
  
She silently returned his gaze, searching for his hand with one of her own and then entwining their fingers.  She took comfort in his warm weight on top of her, gently pressing her hips into the couch cushions, his calloused palm against her own, creating a heat between them that had nothing to do with shared body warmth.  
  
She lost track of how long they stayed that way, just watching each other in silence, but their little bubble was broken when Flynn’s stomach decided to loudly protest it’s lack of food.  
  
“Sorry,” Flynn grimaced.  
  
Eve laughed, bringing their joined hands to her lips, pressing a kiss onto the back on his hand before allowing Flynn to gently pull her to a seated position. She leaned forward and kissed his jaw. “Come on Librarian. I guess we should see about that dinner.”  
  
“Ok,”  he mumbled back, nuzzling into her neck, before regretfully swinging off of her.  
  
Eve grabbed her blazer from where she had deposited it on the back of Flynn’s chair while he tidied up his desk (or Flynn’s version of tidying anyways), and clicked off the lamp. He escorted her out of his office with his hand lightly placed on the small of her back while they headed downstairs.  
  
  
XXXX  
  
  
“Shhh! They are coming!” Cassandra quickly elbowed both Stone and Ezekiel and the three of them immediately began to try to look like they were busy.  
  
“You guys alright?” Eve gave the LITs an odd look as they scurried around each other.  
  
“Yep,” Cassandra nodded, nose buried in a book.  
  
“Great,” Stone added and Eve swore he was looking straight past her.  
  
“Excellent!” Ezekiel threw in, a little too enthusiastically.  
  
“Uh huh,” Something was up, she just wasn't sure what. Or if she even wanted to know what. But that was another problem for another day. Her shoulder was beginning to ache more fiercely now and her stomach was beginning to gurgle with hunger as well.  
  
Flynn exchanged a look with her and she could see that he was picking up on their odd behavior as well. She shook her head and shrugged as they wordlessly agreed to let it go.  
  
“You guys should go home and get some rest, it’s late,” she told them while Flynn grabbed his jacket.  
  
A chorus of “ok” and “mmmhmm” was the only response.  
  
Stone tried to subtly take in Baird who Flynn was currently helping into her blazer.  Her hair was no longer in her usual tightly wound military standard bun. And he could swear her shirt was neatly tucked in under her jacket when she headed upstairs earlier. Well damn. He pulled his wallet out, preparing to admit defeat to Ezekiel when Eve and Flynn began to softly converse.  
  
The LITs tried not to eavesdrop, but the Annex was only so big, and voices, even quiet ones did carry in the small room.  
  
“In the mood for anything special tonight?” Flynn untucked Eve’s hair from the collar of her blazer.  
  
“We could send out for sushi?” she offered halfheartedly.  
  
Flynn’s reply was cut off by a sudden and loud coughing fit in the middle of the Annex. Ezekiel was hunched over while Stone was banging him on the back. A flushed looking Cassandra was looking for all the world like she wished she were anywhere else at the moment.  
  
Eve and Flynn looked at the LITs and then back at each other. “Should we…?” Flynn motioned in their direction.  
  
“Nope!”  
  
He nodded, satisfied with her answer, then eyes lighting up, “Oh, how bout In Out. Or is it Out In?  
  
_Jesus!_   Stone clapped Ezekiel on the back once more for good measure. _Did they not know what they sounded like?_  
  
“You mean In-N-Out?” Eve bit her lip, trying not to smile.  
  
“Yeah. Burgers and fries?”  
  
“Throw in a shake and you have a deal.”  
  
“Animal style?”  
  
“Oh my God!” Cassandra exclaimed loudly as the book she was reading hit the floor with a loud thump. Feeling four pairs of eyes on her suddenly, she ducked to retrieve the book. “Sorry, just a very interesting fact. I’m just going to take this home to finish reading tonight. I’ll see you all tomorrow!” Sweater in one hand and book in the other, she booked out of the Annex.  
  
Stone and Ezekiel also quickly made excuses and followed her out the door.  
  
Flynn stared at the door as it closed behind the hastily retreating LITs but before he could speak, Eve clamped her fingers over his lips, sealing them shut.  
  
“I can’t handle any weirdness from them tonight. Right now I just want dinner. And that massage you promised me, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” he nodded, mumbling obediently as best he could with his lips pressed shut.  
  
She removed her fingers, and he quickly captured them with his own and pulled her towards the door.  “Let’s go Guardian.”  
  
  
XXXX

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know, sending out for sushi, and the old in-out, in-out are euphemisms for sex. ;) Also while In-N-Out is now in in Oregon, it’s in Medford which isn't exactly close to Portland, so we are just going to pretend that they opened up a Portland location. Also, this hasn't been beta'd, please pardon any errors, but feel free to point them out so I can fix them. =)


End file.
